


Jenny's Confession

by darlab



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family Bonding, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlab/pseuds/darlab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my canon re-write for Mama. </p>
<p>After their final good-bye to their mother, Abbie and Jenny head home together.  With the weight of the day still fresh on their minds the Mills sisters use their time alone to reflect on what happened, and begin to mend the pieces of their fractured relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jenny's Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters.

 

Today was a long day, one that Abbie Mills thought she’d never face. A long overdue family reunion. Seeing her mother fade away like a distant memory burned a hole in her heart. It was bittersweet. As happy as she was to witness that last bit of sparkle in her mother’s eyes, Abbie couldn't help feeling hurt by what transpired. What’s worse was knowing that their mother tried to kill Jenny, to spare her of this painful reality. So it’s no surprise that the drive home was eerily silent.

“You okay?” Abbie asked knowing very well that neither of them were in fact okay.

Looking out the window Jenny gave her a noncommittal, “yeah I’m okay.” She noticed the car slowing down. “Wait what are you doing?”

Abbie slowed the car down to a complete stop and parked it on the side of the road. She turned to her sister, and reached for her hand. Jenny looked as though she wore the burden of all those repressed memories like a coat of armor. Abbie let out a sigh. A tear fell, then another, before Abbie knew it she was crying. “Jenny, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I lied about what happened to us in the woods, I’m sorry I asked you to take one for the team. I’m sorry mama…..”

“I can’t do this right now.” Jenny got out of the car. Abbie followed behind her. The crisp fall air welcomed Jenny with open arms cooling her body down. She accepted the coldness, as it prevented her emotions from boiling over. Even though her eyes were raw and bloodshot from the tears shed earlier, Jenny continued to fight the urge to cry again and began to pace back and forth to keep herself warm. “I’ve already made peace with what happened to us when we were kids. Then mama brought all that stuff up and I know she loved us, I know she did. I can’t imagine the torture she went through, but I am done. I don’t want to feel like I’m weak. I hate feeling like any minute Moloch will come for me whispering in my ear to do things.” Unsure about whether she should finish her train of thought Jenny hesitated for a moment, and looks back at Abbie and continued. “I didn't ask for any of this. I wasn't chosen like you. I’m not a witness. Why wasn't it me, why wasn't I good enough?”

There it was finally out, Jenny leaned against the car and relaxed. All that pent up resentment, left her body, and was carried away with the wind. It was a floating sensation. She felt free and this was a new feeling for her. The sudden acknowledgment of her confession left Jenny suddenly feeling ashamed.

“Oh Jenny.” Abbie said as she walked over to her sister now softly crying to herself. “I don’t know why I was chosen. I don’t know why it was me and not you. I don’t even know what being a witness entails but if I could have picked anyone to have that honor it certainly would have been you.” Abbie faced her sister cupped her head in her hands and made sure their eyes met. “Jenny you’re the bravest person I know. Even braver than mama. She checked out of this life even with all the torture Moloch put her through she couldn't handle it, she still left us, but not you. No, you didn't leave. You’re still here and you fight with everything you have. How can you say you’re not good enough? No, the Mills women are strong. We’re tough as shit. Never forget that. Besides being a witness isn't all that glamorous, I mean look who I got paired with.”

Abbie dropped her hands. They both laughed.

Now with that thought in mind, Jenny shook her head. “No. That wouldn't work. Having Crane as my partner in this war would be the worst idea ever. Maybe God knew that and this is why he chose you. Still I don’t understand why it wasn't just the two of us, together.”

“I don’t know Jenny. Being a witness is just a title. I’m not special, you on the other hand, you’re special.”

“True. Just remember that I’m in this fight with you and it’s not all about Crane. I've traveled all over the world and with Corbin’s help I've made connections. Lots of connections. I may not be a witness but that don’t mean I can’t contribute. It would be nice to be in the loop, all I’m saying.”

Abbie let out a long exasperated sigh. “Right. It isn't about him I know. He may be a witness too but he’s not most important to me, that number one spot belongs to you.”

“Yeah sure. Gotta get my jabs in while I can. Not gonna let you off that easy. Thirteen years remember.”

The heaviness of the day began to wear off, Abbie's face softened as she looked at her younger sister and smiled. “I know I have a lot to make up for and I know it’s not gonna happen overnight.” Abbie grabbed Jenny’s hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze. “I promise you everything I do. All the decisions I make I will always have you in mind. Always. Okay.”

“Okay.” Jenny gave Abbie a weak smirk.

“Mama was wrong about one thing though.”

“What’s that?”

“We’re going to make it through this war together. “

“Right.” Jenny agreed, even if in the back of her mind, she didn't believe it. However long she had left, she’s glad Abbie’s back in her life. “Now can we please go?” Jenny quickly rubbed her hands together as a gust of cold wind flowed past her. “I’m freezing my ass off out here and I could really use a drink.”

“Agreed.”

With that in mind, Abbie and Jenny both returned to the car and headed home a stronger pair than they were before.


End file.
